Blitzivan (franchise) in popular culture
Ever since the popularity of the Blitzivan franchise, the series has made its way into pop culture legend, especially in El Kadsre and Japan. This is a list of all the Blitzivan ''references in pop culture. This also includes the character's guest and cameo appearances. ''Anime Atrocities :Type: Internet series :Origin: Japan * As a way to promote the upcoming film Blitzivan 3: Dark Eclipse, ''They created two episodes, which were ''Born to be Unloaded ''and ''Type: Underload, ''in which the Drillimation characters parody numerous scenes from the two films. Max Axis even made a cameo in those episodes as himself. ''Cyber Ninja :Type: Animated Series :Origin: United States * Blitzivan made a cameo in the show's final episode, in which he helps Cyber Ninja, Cyber Swordsman, and Cyber Janal defeat Roger X. This was possible because Max Axis was the creator of the series. Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2 :Type: 'Racing game :'Origin: 'Japan * In the iOS, Android, and Hyacintho versions of the game, Blitzivan and Ivy Daichi appeared as a DLC team as part of the ''Driller Engine Grand Prix X Blitzivan ''collaboration. ''Killer Minecraft series :'''Type: Video game series :Origin: Japan * Blitzivan appeared as a guest role in Killer Minecraft 4: Hopeless Masquerade, ''in which he was unlockable once the player managed to beat him as a boss character while collecting the 6 individual pieces, which forms the Solkey. His story mode is that he was captured by Fred Fuchs and was brainwashed in becoming his assistant to spy on the contestants of the ''Killer Minecraft ''tournament. ''Lana X: The Ladybot :Type: Film :Origin: El Kadsre * In Team Virake's HQ, several monster suits from Born to be Reloaded ''and ''Type: Overload ''were reused, such as the Cellphone Monster, Hitmark-Tron, Taramo, and Zanghorf, ''Technic Smash! 2 :Type: Video game :Origin: El Kadsre * As a way to promote Blitzivan 3: Dark Eclipse, ''Both Blitzivan and Ivy appeared as playable DLC characters for Theorysonic Pyramid owners once they purchased their character pack via the TheoryShop. ''The Drillimation Series: Touhou Project :Type: Maniac shooter game series :Origin: Japan, El Kadsre * In Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character, Blitzivan appeared as mini-boss and a playable character in the game. However, he had a different design in this game and he was named BSV-133. * In Touhou Project: The Animated Series, one of the stuffed toys in Flandre Scarlet's room strikingly resembles two monsters from the Born to be Reloaded, specifically, Ro-Hornet and Screecher. WatchMojo.com :Type: Website and YouTube channel :Origin: Canada * WatchMojo.com made several top ten based off the Blitzivan ''franchise, including ''Top 10 Blitzivan Characters, Top 10 Blitzivan Films, Top 10 Best Moments in the Blitzivan Franchise, Top 10 Craziest Moments in the Blitzivan Franchise, ''and ''Top 10 Blitzivan Villains. * Blitzivan X Touhou Project ''was ranked #2 for the ''Top 10 Weirdest Anime Crossovers. Y2K :Type: Drama :Origin: El Kadsre * In one episode, where Dave and Tanaka goes into their school's annual costume party, one of the guests can be seen wearing a Blitzivan costume, and another guest where he's wearing an Orynxion costume. Category:Pop culture